


Snuggles and Laughter

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Reading, fluffy fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: A bit of snuggly fluff about Cassandra and Varric.





	

Laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep inside Cassandra as she read the latest chapter of _Swords and Shields_ , with her feet propped up in Varric’s lap. She tried to contain it, but it bubbled out louder, the more she tried to hold it in. Varric’s eyebrows quirked, “Something amusing, Seeker?” Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, and her body vibrated with the effort of trying to keep her laughter inside. If possible, Varric’s eyebrows retreated higher, and his smile widened further. Giggling further, Cassandra’s eyes danced, “You named--, you called--, the protag--, is, he is called, --,“ unable to continue, she dissolved into uncontrollable mirth. Varric blustered, “You find something amusing about the gallant heroes’ name? I will have you know I spent quite a lot of time thinking up a proper name that would embody all the physical, mental, and emotional attributes for our hero! I am offended that you are still laughing!” Cassandra throwing her head back continues to release peals of laughter. Varric huffs, “We authors agonize over selecting the name that best embodies our character’s strengths, and weaknesses, determining which ones illuminate the portions of our character we most want the reader to focus on. The name that will draw the reader to the character to help the---, Cass! I’m trying to be serious here!” Gasping, Cassandra reaches out, and touches Varric’s heart, choking out her words between gales of laughter. “What could possibly be illuminated when the character’s name is Dennegut Florianne Schmooples IV?” 


End file.
